YuGiOh! GX: Heart of The Duelist
by Dragonknight94
Summary: two years after Jaden leaves school, he begins to dwell on the memories of his past. Determined for a great challenge, he is blown to the direction of a tournament hosted my Maximillion Pegasus. What the tournament will unfold is yet to come...
1. Long Road Ahead

Hey Everyone Dragonknight94 here :)

I hope you all like this story and I'm open to all sorts of criticisms,

Happy reading :)

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 1: Long Road Ahead

"Hey, You!" Shouted a voice from across the field.

Laying on the field was a boy with brown hair and wore a red jacket. He seemed, from a far distance, relaxed and calm. Upon hearing the shouted voice, he immediately got up and looked around, wondering where the voice came from. His eyes were then set on a a short looking figure from a far distance, his skin seemed 'lifeless', but the boy could easily tell it was make-up. _"Am I in a horror movie?"_ the boy thought.

"Are you the infamous Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy?"asked the same shouting voice, which seemed to be coming from the figure across the field.

The boy, Jaden Yuki, rose to his feet. "Yeah, that's me. Why?" he asked curiously.

"My name is Bonz." said the figure as he activated his duel disk, "And I'm here to defeat."

"_Bonz? A creepy name for a creepy face."_ thought Jaden as he prepared his duel disk, however, he had a disappointed expression on his face. "Fine, Bonz. I'll duel you."

(Jaden: 4000)

(Bonz: 4000)

"I'll start." said Bonz as he drew his card. "First off, I'll play the Hand Destruction spell card. This card allows us to discard two cards from our hands, and in exchange, we get to draw two new cards.". He said as they both discarded cards and drew new ones.

"Next, I summon The Bistro Butcher in attack mode and end my turn." he continued as a zombie with a sword, which seemed to be dressed as a chef, appeared on the field.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000)

"It's my turn now!" said Jaden as he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Convert Contact. This card allows me to send Neo-Spacian Grand Mole from my hand and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab from my deck and send it to the graveyard." said Jaden as he sent the two monsters to the graveyard.

"Since my field is empty, I get to draw two new cards, thanks to the spell card." Jaden continued as he drew his cards.

"Big deal." said Bonz. A sly smile appeared on his face.

"It's a real big deal. Now I activate the spell card Miracle Contact. This card allows to conduct Contact Fusion with Elemental Hero Neos and my Neo-Spacian monsters, provided my monsters are in the graveyard." Said Jaden.

"But you don't have Neos in the graveyard... Wait a minute." Bonz exclaimed, suddenly remembering the time he activated Hand Destruction, allowing them to discard.

"Now I fuse Elemental Hero Neos with my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole and Flare Scarab." continued Jaden. Instantly Neos, Flare Scarab and Grand Mole appeared on the field and flew in the air, causing a blinding bright light.

"I summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Yelled Jaden as the blinding light faded and Magma Neos was seen standing.

(LV: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"He doesn't scare me." said Bonz, staring at Neos with fright in his eyes.

"He might not, but I know who will." said Jaden as a spirit of a demon like hero appeared behind him.

"What is THAT!" yelled Bonz, sounding scared.

"My good friend, Elmental Hero Necroshade." Said Jaden. "Thanks to your Hand Destruction, I was able to send him to the graveyard as well, allowing me to normal summon a monster to the field without a sacrifice." Jaden held out one card in his hand and summoned it to the field. "I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge in attack mode." Said Jaden as a golden hero wielding a blade appeared on the field.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)

"Their not strong enough to defeat me." said Bonz as he looked at the lightning vortex in his hand. "I can still make a comeback next turn."

"That may be, but not when my Magma Neos' special ability takes effect." said Jaden

"What special ability?" asked Bonz, sounding rather shocked.

"My Magma Neos gains 400 attack points for every card on the field...And so far, I count three." Said Jaden as Magma Neos began to make the earth shake, absorbing the Lava that oozes out of the ground.

(ATK: 3000 → 4200)

"OH NO!" yelled Bonz, sounding terrified.

"Now, Magma Neos, Attack!" Jaden cried as Magma Neos charged towards the Bistro Butcher, causing him to shatter.

(Bonz: 4000 → 1600)

"Now Bladedge, Attack him directly and end this duel." Jaden Called as Bladedge attacked Bonz and ended the duel.

(Bonz: 1600 → 0)

(Jaden: 4000)

"And that's game!" said Jaden packing up his cards as he went on his way. Jaden just kept walking with a saddened look on his face. Suddenly, a yellow spirit appeared and took form of Professor Banner.

"Impressive Jaden." said Banner in an attempt to cheer Jaden up "That's your third one turn kill this week." However, Jaden's look remained unchanged.

"You miss them, don't you?" Asked Banner.

"Yeah. I miss them a whole lot." replied Jaden pulling out a sheet of paper from his back pack. The contents of that sheet of paper was drawings of Jaden's friends and messages from each of them. "I miss Zane and Jesse, Blair and Hasselberry, Chazz and Syrus, Aticus and Alexis."

Just then, that one name clicked in Jadens mind. "_Alexis" _. The famous Obelisk Blue duelist who was one of the winners of the seniors graduation duel and the queen of the obelisk blue dorm.

At that moment the spirit which inhabited Jaden's body, Yubel, was revealed.

"_Looks like someone misses his girlfriend._" Said Yubel looking over Jaden's Shoulder.

"For the last time, Blair is not my girlfriend." Informed Jaden, his voice filled with anger.

"_I wasn't talking about Blair, Jaden._" Yubel replied

"Oh, You meant..." said Jaden as he looked at the sheet of of paper again, reading Alexis' message.

"_Let's meet again someday._" Jaden read as he began to think of her again. _"I'm waiting for that day to come."_ Jaden thought trying to grasp Alexis' image in his head.

"You know Jaden, It's not to late to go back." Said Banner as an even sadder look formed on Jaden's face.

"It is too late teach!" Jaden yelled. "It's been 2 years! Who knows where they could be by now." Jaden folded the paper and kept it back in his bag. "Besides, I have to get stronger. I can't help those who need me if i can't get stronger."

"How much longer are you going to run from them Jaden?" Banner shot back. "You were Duel Academy's top student. You and Yubel defeated Darkness and even impressed the King of Games, Yugi Muto. Plus, you've beaten great duelist and that even in one turn." Banner crossed his hands.

"I just need one more Duel, to test my strength." Replied Jaden.

"Where are you going to find this duel?" Asked Banner.

" I guess I'll just follow the wind." Replied Jaden, feeling the wind blowing across his face.

"Jaden, you should go home." said Banner. "You've been following the wind for over 2 years now and you haven't been finding any decent opponents. You won't find anymore duels if you follow the wind."

Just as he finished a gust of wind blew harder in Jaden's direction and a piece of paper flew towards Jaden's hand. Jaden picked up the paper and read it.

"_What is it Jaden?_" Inquired Yubel.

"Hmm...It seems that Pegasus is Holding another tournament in a week." said Jaden with a liitle excitement as he read the paper. "It's back in Domino city."

"Oh you should take part Jaden. By the way, which way is Domino city?" inquired Banner.

Jaden pulled out his map and compass and checked them both. After a while, he pointed it the same direction where the wind blew.

"That way!" exclaimed Jaden in sheer excitement. "This will be fun."

"I need to rethink my philosophy about the wind." Said banner as he was slowly reduced to a yellow orb and went back into Pharaoh's mouth.

"_Are you ready, Jaden?_" Asked Yubel merging her soul back with Jaden's.

"I was born ready!" Jaden thought as he ran the long road back to Domino City.

* * *

Looks like things started to get interesting.

I would like to thank the original writer of this story, LightandDarkness94, for allowing me to use his idea and rewrite this story.

Please review because I love opinions :)


	2. Let The Games Begin

Hey everyone I'm back!

Sorry it took so long, My computer actually crashed and I winded up writing everything all over again...if you know how annoying it is to remember exactly what u wrote before you'll understand.

Here's chapter 2. enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin.

The bright shining sun was the only way to, on this day, calm Maximillion Pegasus, president of Industrial Illusions, down. Every time he looks down from his office, he notices that a large crowd of duelists are slowly gathering around the building. The sight gave him great pleasure.

"Mr. Pegasus." said one of his guards as he entered the office. "We are ready for you."

"And the deck?" asked Pegasus as he turned to the guard. The guard was carrying a small cubic case, made of glass. Inside the case was a deck of Duel Monsters cards.

"Everything is order Mr. Pegasus." replied the guard.

"Very well," said Pegasus, "Make the announcement. I'm on my way.". The guard just simply nodded and walked out of the office.

Meanwhile, the crowd of duelists began to push one another to get in front. As the battle to get in front continued, Jaden Yuki was watching the struggle from a distance. He had an impressed look on his face from seeing so many duelists.

"Wow!" said Jaden as Professor Banner appeared next to him. "I've never seen so many duelists in one place before. This is gonna be fun."

"Indeed it will be, Jaden." said Professor Banner as he disappeared when Jaden entered the crowd of duelists.

"Hey, Watch the hair!" Jaden heard from afar as he saw a young blue-haired boy with glasses being pushed aside by a group of duelists.

"Syrus!" yelled Jaden from afar. The blue-haired boy turned around, wondering where the voice came from. He eventually found Jaden standing a few meters away. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on the boy's face.

"JADEN!" yelled Syrus, as he ran towards Jaden. The two caught up with each other and shared some laughter. They were both thrilled to see each other after so long.

"How have ya been, Sy?" asked Jaden, sounding excited.

"I should be asking you that question, Jay." replied Syrus, "You've been gone for two years now and you didn't even bother to drop by and say hello to all of us?"

"Well I would've but...wait." said Jaden, sounding a little confused, "Is everyone else here?"

"Of course they are." said Syrus, pointing across the crowd, "Here comes Chumley right now."

Shocked, Jaden turns to his left to see Chumley walking from across the crowd toward him and Syrus. Chumley seemed different this time, and it was not because he was wearing a suit.

"Chumley!" yelled Syrus with joy, "Hows the job treating you."

"That's exactly why I came to see you guys." Said Chumley, sounding very happy. "I came here to give Jaden the newest Elemental Hero cards I created."

"What!" Asked Jaden, "You made new cards...for me?"

"Yup." said Chumley as he reached in his pocket and took out a pack. He then handed it to Jaden. "I have a feeling you're gonna love them."

"Did you get any new Roid cards for me?" asked Syrus as he started to look Chumley, hoping to find some cards.

"No I didn't!" said Chumley, laughing, "And cut that out!"

As Jaden watched and enjoyed his friends bicker, Yubel appeared next him, along with Banner.

"Now, do you wish you never ran away?" asked Banner, All Jaden did was enjoy the fun of his friends laughing and fighting. Everything else right now didn't matter.

Suddenly, The crowd of duelists were silent as Maximillion Pegasus was seen in front of the Industrial Illusions entrance. He felt very proud to see so many duelists gathered.

"Welcome Duelists, to my all new Tournament" said Pegasus. The crowd raised and uproar. "It will consists of elements from my Duelist kingdom tournament and Kaiba corps Battle city tournament I will leave you two decide the name." Pegasus continued.

'What do you think? Duelist city of Battle kingdom?' Syrus asked as a boy came running through the crowd and bumped into Jaden.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." said the boy as he turned around to apologize. As he saw who he had bumped into his concern suddenly turned to total excitement. "Wait a minute...You're Jaden Yuki aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." said Jaden as he shook the boy's hand, "And don't worry about it. It's okay." . After the greet, Jaden realized that the boy was a blue blazer with white collars. The design of the blazer, to Jaden, seemed very familiar.

"So, you go to Duel Academy?" asked Jaden.

"Of course." said the boy, "How do you think I know you? You're the most talked about duelist in Duel Academy. You're a legend!". Jaden suddenly laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Now, before we begin.." continued Pegasus, "We will now announce the winner of the Deck Design Competition. The Winner will receive the deck we have constructed on the ideas."

"Sweet!" yelled Jaden, "I bet that deck will be tough."

"Indeed it will be." said the boy, "but, I heard the winner is very strong as well. Along with the deck."

"Really?" asked Jaden, sounding very excited.

"And the winner is..." Said Pegasus as he picked up the paper next to the deck. "Edward Kingsley!" yelled Pegasus.

"Edward Kingsley? Who do you suppose he is?" asked Jaden as he turned around, but suddenly the boy was nowhere to be seen. Syrus and Chumley later joined Jaden, who was still wondering where that boy went.

As Jaden looked at Pegasus's direction, he saw the boy in an Obelisk Blue blazer, accepting the deck given to him by Pegasus. The boy seemed very excited on receiving it.

"So he's Edward Kingsley." thought Jaden as a smile appeared on his face, "things just got a lot more interesting."

"Now that the competition is over." said Peagasus, "Let the games begin!". On hearing those words, the crowd began to cheer.

Jaden turned to his side to see both Syrus and Chumley racing for the sign-ups which made Jaden laugh.

"Enjoying your friend's company, Jaden?" asked Yubel as she appeared alongside Jaden.

"I guess I am." said Jaden, sounding rather calm. Suddenly, Yubel disappeared as someone bumped into Jaden.

"I'm sorry." said the girl, "I didn't mean to..." The girl stopped talking as she saw Jaden. She felt a sudden sense of excitement and dis-belief. As Jaden saw the girl, he felt the same way.

"Jaden?" asked the girl, "Is that you?"

Jaden stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Alexis." he whispered.

* * *

Here you go...all done.

I will try my best to post up chapter 3 as soon as I can.

Plz review.


	3. Past Mistakes

Hey Everyone I'm back :) I'm really sorry but the good news is I passed my cambridge exams and going to college now :). But at the same time I will try to finish this story as soon as I can.

Here's Chapter 3. have fun.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 3: Past Mistakes

"Flame Wingman, attack him directly!" yelled Jaden as he pointed at his opponent. Elemental Hero Flame Wingman jumped in the air and dived towards him. The opponent tried to protect himself from the flames surrounding him, but even with so much attempt, he gave in to the pain.

(Opponent: 1900 → 0)

(Jaden: 4000)

"And that's game." said Jaden, sounding depressed as he gave the salute to his opponent and walked away. Without Jaden noticing, Yubel and Banner appeared next to him, wondering why Jaden seemed to be worried about something.

"Jaden." said Banner, "That was your fifth win today in this tournament. I thought you would be excited.". Jaden didn't say a word, all he did was look down, showing remorse. Yubel, from seeing Jaden's actions, understood what had happened.

"_You regret what happened, don't you?"_ asked Yubel, looking at Jaden with Suspicion.

"Yeah...I kinda do." said Jaden, feeling much more guilty than before. He looked at Banner and Yubel with sadness. "Alexis finally made me realize that.."

~Flashback Start~

Jaden felt happy when he saw his friends but due to the crowd's hasteness, someone had bumped into Jaden, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry." said the girl as she was turning around, "I didn't mean to..." The girl stopped talking as she saw Jaden. She felt a sudden sense of excitement and dis-belief. As Jaden saw the girl, he felt the same way.

"Jaden?" asked the girl, a little confused "Is that you?"

Jaden stood there in shock. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Alexis." he whispered. He felt as if his heart had just skipped a beat.

"I can't believe it!" yelled Alexis with joy as she got up and helped Jaden up. The feeling of Alexis' hand was enough to make him lose focus on what just happened. But after a quick second, he managed to get back to reality.

"Hey, Alexis." said Jaden with excitement, "It's great to see you again!"

"It's great to see you too, Jaden." said Alexis with a smile, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the tournament." said Jaden with total excitement.

"Oh." said Alexis, sounding rather disappointed at his answer. She looked down on the ground, not wanting to see his face, and turned away "I see."

"Alexis." said Jaden, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Alexis stopped. She did not bother to turn back. She just stood there, wondering if she could do something – She couldn't. All she did was stand there, wondering if it would Click in Jaden's mind.

"You haven't changed a bit since you left Duel Academy." said Alexis, her voice sounding sad and weak. "Have you, Jaden?"

That question struck a cord in Jaden's mind. He understood that he has changed a lot since he merged with Yubel, but he did not bother to notice that it had affected him in ways he did not understand. He didn't realize how much he had neglected his frineds all that time until the end, but it was too late.

"Hey Jaden!" yelled Syrus from afar. Jaden immediately snapped back to reality and realized that Syrus is near him and Alexis is no where to be found.

"Wat happened, Jay?" asked Syrus, looking rather concerned.

"I'm fine, Sy." replied Jaden, looking rather depressed and remorseful. "I just have a lot on my mind." saying that, Jaden walked away.

~Flashback End~

"_But, Jaden."_ said Yubel, sounding a little bit concerned. _"You don't really think that I'm the cause of all this, do you?"_

Jaden didn't reply, all he did was look at Yubel while forcing a smile on his face. "It's not your fault, Yubel." Said Jaden. "I mean, I know I have made some big mistakes in the past, but tat doesn't have to stop me. I have a power that can help others...I have to use it."

"_Then use it to help your friends." _Yubel snapped back. _"Alexis needs you right now. She's been through a lot since you left."_

"It's true." said banner, calmly looking at Jaden. "Although she was happy to see you, Jaden, I could feel that she had rage and depression about you."

Jaden just stood there quiet. Everything was starting to make sense to him. He suddenly left a small chill in the air, giving him a small pain.

"_Jaden,"_said Yubel, _"Go to Alexis and talk to her. She deserves an explaination and even waited 2 __years for it."_ Yubel looked down at Jaden one last time and suddenly disappeared. 'Good Luck.' were the last words heard as both Banner and Yubel vanished.

Jaden finally stood there, alone. He began to wonder what he should do now. Everything was fitting together, but at the same time, if he were to confront Alexis, it would all fall apart. He was suddenly lost in his own thoughts.

"AHHHH!" Jaden heard from afar. He was suddenly worried – It was Syrus' voice. He immediately ran into the forest, hoping to find him. _"I'm coming, Sy."_ thought Jaden as he was running.

After a long while, Jaden finally reached Syrus' destination. He found Syrus with his Duel Disk on and was prepared to duel. His Opponent was wearing a Ra Yellow Duel Academy blazer and had a familiar hair style. Jaden instantly found out who Syrus' opponent was.

"Syrus!" yelled Jaden, "What's going on? Why are you dueling Dimitri?"

Dimitri turned around instantly to see Jaden. A smiled suddenly appeared to his face. "Well It's been a long time Jaden." said Dimitri, "Once I'm done with Syrus, your next."

"Not by my watch, Dimitri!" shot back Syrus with total confidence. As their Duel Disks were set, they both drew their five cards and were about to begin.

Jaden watched them from the side. He was worried for Syrus, remembering his last battle with Dimitri when he stole the deck. Although he was, at the same time, excited that Syrus might be able to wing against him this time.

"You ready?" asked Dimitri, losing the patience he has left in him.

"You know it!" yelled Syrus.

"LETS DUEL!" they both yelled. With that, the duel began.

* * *

Ok I guess that was an okay way of ending this chapter right?

Once again, I'm really sorry I took so long to put this up and I will really try my best to put it up as fast as possible.

Please review and tell others :)

NOTE: if anyone hasn't read my prev story "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling". I suggest you read that as well cause after this story I will write another one and all three of them are gonna link up.

Happy Reading! :D


	4. In The Game Again!

Hey all...I'm back!

So I'm in college now so I hardly have much time to write these days and I'm also a little disappointed that I haven't been getting any reviews lately :(

Anyway, Enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Heart of the Duelist

Chapter 4: In The Game...Again!

Both Syrus and Dimitri drew their cards and the duel was about to begin. Jaden, feeling worried for Syrus, stayed and watched in case something would happen to go wrong. As they drew their cards, the duel began.

(Syrus: 4000)

(Dimitri: 4000)

"I'll go first." said Dimitri as he drew his card. "I'll start by summoning the powerful Queen's Knight in attack mode." continued Dimitri as Queen's Knight emerged to the field, moving her blade in a swift movement.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"I set one card faced down and end my turn." continued Dimitri as a set card appeared on his field.

"It's my turn now." said Syrus as he drew a card. He could see Jaden watching from afar. "For starters, I'll summon my good buddy, Steamroid, to the field in attack mode." suddenly a train track appeared on the field, allowing Steamroid to make an appearance.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 1800)

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your faced down card." continued Syrus as a cyclone entered the field, causing the faced down card to be destroyed. However, at the same time, Syrus felt an explosion on his body.

(Syrus: 4000 → 3000)

"What just happened?" asked Syrus, sounding surprised. He looked at Dimitri's field and saw a face-up card with an image of a man trying to hit a button.

"When you activate you Mystical Space Typhoon." said Dimitri, "You destroyed my Kokazy's Self-Destruct button trap card. When it's destroyed, the person responsible takes 1000 points of damage."

"It doesn't matter cause now I can destroy your monster." Syrus shot back, "And thanks to Steamroid's ability, whenever it attacks, he gains 500 attack points. Steamroid attack!" yelled Syrus as steamroid raced for a tackle towards Queen's Knight, destroying it.

(ATK: 1800 → 2300)

(Dimitri: 4000 → 3200).

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn." ended Syrus as two set cards appeared on his side of the field.

"My move." said Dimitri as he drew his card. "I activate Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Queen's Knight to my side of the field in attack mode." said Dimitri as Queen's Knight reappeared to the field.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600)

"Next, I summon King's Knight to my side of the field in attack mode. And thanks to his ability, I can now add jack's Knight to the field as well." continued Dimitri as both King's knight and Jack's Knight both appear on the field.

King's Knight: (LV: 4 ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

Jack's Knight: (LV: 5 ATK: 1900 DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll use Queen's Knight to attack your monster, since it loses attack points when it's attacked." said Dimitri as Queen's Knight goes for an attack.

Steamroid: (ATK: 1800 → 1300)

"Not so fast," said Syrus as a set card was being revealed, "you triggered my Supercharge trap card. When a 'Roid' monster I control is selected as an attack target, I get to draw two card. Next, I reveal my Magic Cylinder trap card, negating the Battle Phase and make u take heavy damage." said Syrus as the attack went though the cylinder and attacked Dimitri instead.

(Dimitri: 3200 → 1700)

Dimitri was suddenly in anger. "Now, King's Knight, destroy Steamroid. Jack's Knight, attack directly." Dimitri commanded. King's Knight went for a swift attack and destroyed Steamroid. It wasn't long after that Jack's Knight went for a blow. Syrus was seriously injured from the attacks.

(Syrus: 3000 → 2700 → 800)

"This is bad." thought Jaden as he saw Syrus at a disadvantage. The main thing that surprised Jaden was that while Syrus was about to draw his card, he had a smile on his face.

Syrus draws his card and smiles _"That's exactly what I need."_ Syrus thought, his smile growing wider. "I play the spell card, Power Bond. This card allow me to fuse the three Cyber Dragons in my hand together!"

"Three Cyber Dragons!? How!?" Dimitri asked, but before he could get an answer, all 3 Cyber Dragons appeared on the field and merged together, forming a vortex. From that vortex, a three headed Cyber Dragon made an entrance to the field.

"say hello to the Cyber End Dragon!" said Syrus as the mechanical three-headed dragon gave out a deafening roar.

(LV: 10 ATK: 4000 DEF: 2800)

"And let's not forget my Power Bond." said Syrus with a smile. "It doubles my Dragon's attack points."

(ATK: 4000 → 8000)

"Oh no! I'm done!" said Dimitri, sounding terrified.

"Cyber End Dragon, destroy Jack's Knight and end this duel!" commanded Syrus. Cyber End Dragon opened it's three mouths and shot a fire-ball type attack at Jack's Knight destroying it. Dimitri tried to protect himself from the blast, but he eventually fell back.

(Dimitri: 1800 → 0)

"And that's game!" Yelled Jaden from the distance. He quickly ran towards Syrus and congratulated him on his victory. Dimitri, looking angry and depressed at his loss, ran away into the forest.

"That was an amazing duel, Sy!" said Jaden in excitement, he immediately had a confused look on his face. "I don't get why you smiled when the odds were against you. Did you know you were gonna win?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, Jaden." replied Syrus. "I mean, sure I thought I was gonna lose next turn, But I remember what you did when you were in a tight spot: you always enjoyed your duels and never gave up."

"_Never give up."_ Thought Jaden, _"Always enjoyed my duels."_. These made Jaden realize it. He has changed since he left Duel Academy. He never enjoyed a single duel he was in since he defeated Darkness, except one. But that duel was a long time ago.

"You okay, Jay?" asked Syrus, looking at Jaden, confused. Jaden instantly came back to reality.

"Yeah I'm fine, Syrus." said Jaden, "We should really head back to the tournament, who knows who we might run into in here."

As they both walked out of the forest, Jaden began to think about his dueling: How he never enjoyed a duel and how he never let a duel last. "Have I really lost my game?" he asked himself continuously. He looked at his duel disk. Syrus stopped and noticed that Jaden was further than him.

Jaden extends his right hand, smiling he prepares his Duel disk and draws his card. Excited, he brings out his monster: Elemental Hero Neos.

"It's time to GET MY GAME ON!" yelled Jaden excited to see Neos standing tall. He immediately ran out of the forest with a smile, Syrus followed behind, begging Jaden to slow down.

* * *

And that's chapter 4 for now. I hope everyone loved it.

Before anyone reviews, let me clarify that in Season 4, Syrus had a mixture of his own deck with Zane's so technically I could let my imagination run wild about the deck ;)

thanks for reading this chapter and please leave a review :D

Happy Reading!


	5. Heart To Heart

Hey everyone..

Sorry for not posting up after so long, but i'm giving these experimental exams and I have to study for those...college is a drag so I'm sorry about that

Chapter 5...enjoy!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of the Duelist

Chapter 5: Heart to Heart

"JADEN! HOLD UP!" yelled Syrus as he ran behind Jaden. Jaden didn't listen, he simply kept on running. Eventually they made it out of the forest, seeing a crowd of duelists gathered in a circle, looking at a duel.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jaden asked a young girl from the crowd.

"There's a duel going on." replied the young girl. "Someone is about to beat Edward Kingsley."

"What? No way!" yelled Jaden as he ran into the crowd to see the duel. Jaden was surprised to see no monsters on Edward's side of the field and a face-up Dark Door spell card. but was even further surprised to see two powerful monsters on his opponent's side of the field. Edward, seeing the situation, was really calm.

(Edward: 300)

(Opponent: 4000)

Barrel Dragon: (LV: 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2200)

Dragonic Knight: (LV: 8 ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300)

As Edward draws his card, he looks at the only card he has in his hand, not even bothering to look at the card he drew. "I set two cards faced down and end my turn." said Edward. The move made the crowd confused, especially Jaden. They began to question why Edward only do that, but his Opponent became over-confident.

"My turn." said the man as he drew his card and looked at it with utter excitement. "First, I'll activate the Mystical Space Typhoon spell card to destroy the faced down card at the far left." he continued as a small hurricane appeared on the selected faced down card. The cyclone revealed the card to be Mirror Force and then destroyed it.

"Now I sacrifice my Barrel Dragon and Dragonic Knight in to Summon Maju Garzet!" he continued as both monsters disappeared, making room for the powerful Maju Garzet.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2800+2600=5400 DEF: 0)

"Now my Maju Garzet will attack you directly and end this duel." said the man as Maju Garzet went for the direct attack, causing the crowd to be shocked. Jaden carefully looked at the card Edward had faced down, suddenly he realized his strategy.

"I reveal my Dimension Wall trap card." said Edward, sounding calm and confident, "When you declare an attack, I can activate this card which allows me to send the attack right back at you."

Before the Opponent could say anything, Maju Garzet prepared it's claws and went for an attack. As it attacked, a small vortex appeared both in front of the monster and behind the opponent. As the attack entered the vortex, it slashed the opponent from behind.

(Opponent: 4000 → 0)

Upon Edward's victory, the crowd began to cheer on his win. Edward didn't care about that, he wanted something else. All he did was look at Jaden in a disgusted manner, and walked away.

"Hey, Eddy!" yelled Jaden as he ran towards Edward "Wait up!". Jaden kept on running towards him and instantly bumped into a young woman. As Jaden was about to apologize, he realized who it was.

"Sorry about that, Alexis." said Jaden as he started to get up and help Alexis up as well. Alexis, was not very thrilled to see him, especially after the last conversation they had a while ago. Alexis began to think about how Jaden left them at the time of graduation again. How he left without even saying goodbye.

"Alexis, you there?" said Jaden as Alexis snapped back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jaden..." said Alexis, starting to blush slightly, "Did you say something?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk with me. I have something I want to tell you." said Jaden. Alexis, on hearing Jaden, began to blush even more. Alexis simply nodded as they walked towards the rose garden.

As the walked, Alexis began to be further in thought. She could not believe how much Jaden had changed after all these years. All she really wanted to do was make him pay fr what he did, but at the same time, she felt as if a part of her was finally complete by just being with him.

"What do you think, Alexis?" asked Jaden as she stopped day-dreaming and saw Jaden smiling. There was something about his smile that made her feel at ease and calm. As she looked down, she noticed how Jaden had a rose in his hand. Alexis began to stare at the beauty of the rose and began remembering all the times they both have spent together.

Alexis burst into tears on Jaden's shoulder, "Why did you leave me?" she asked as her face was covered on his shoulder. Jaden didn't know what to say or do, he simply hugged her in order to comfort her. The crying became softer at the touch. Alexis slowly lifted her head and looked into Jaden's eyes.

"I'm sorry." said Jaden, his voice sounding weak and low. "I really am. If I could, I would go back in time and never have..." Alexis' stare had Jaden at a loss for words, he began staring into her eyes. Their hearts began to race as they leaned closer to each other.

"JADEN!" yelled Syrus as he ran towards Jaden. He began gasping for breath as he reached him. "Why did you run off like that?" asked Syrus, sounding rather confused when he saw both Alexis and Jaden together. "Did I interrupt something?"

Jaden took a look at Alexis, who looked away, only blushing slightly, "Actually..."

"You didn't interrupt anything, Syrus." said Alexis, now looking a little sad as she looked at Jaden. "Absolutely...Nothing." Alexis looked down and slowly walked away. Jaden began to feel both confused and worried, _"Why would she walk away like that?"_ he thought to himself.

"You okay, Jay?" asked Syrus, " You seem a little worried."

"I'm fine Sy." said Jaden as he saw Alexis walk away, "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Syrus, looking curious, turned around and began to walk away. Jaden looked down at the beautiful rose garden, thinking bout Alexis. Her face was just too beautiful for him to forget. Her long flowing hair and sparkling eyes were more than enough to make him smile. As Jaden looked down further, he saw a small note on the ground.

Jaden picked up the note and began to read it. As he read the note, a smile appeared on his face. He dropped the note and began to run back to the dueling grounds. The note began to hover in the air slowly until it reached the ground. The note said:

_Meet me back here tonight, we have a lot of catching up to do._

_Love,_

_Alexis_

* * *

That's it for now..I hope everyone liked it

I promised one of the reviewers that I would add a lot of romance in the following chapters so I hope it was good enough...don't worry there's plenty of more romance in the next chapter :)

chapter 6 up soon...enjoy! And Happy Reading! :D


	6. The Heart's True Self

Hello readers and reviewers,

This was a little hard chapter to write, since I had to change some ideas a bit...but trust me, I believe it was really worth the wait.

* * *

Chapter 6 enjoy :D

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 6: The Heart's True Self

Yubel was with Jaden out at the rose garden in the middle of the night. Jaden seemed a little nervous about the event, but Yubel looked up at the stars and the beautiful crescent moon. Jaden looked at Yubel and noticed how she had a playful smile as she looked at the moon.

"Well, you seem in a cheery mood tonight." said Jaden, "Anything special?"

_'No, Jaden'_ said Yubel, sounding rather calm, _'I just love the sight of the moon. It makes me feel at peace. Makes me forget all my worries.'_

"Worries?" asked Jaden, confused, "What kind of worries?"

_'The worry that something is not right about this tournament.'_ said Yubel, _'Especially with Pegasus.'_

"What are you talking about, Yub-"

"Hey, Jaden!" yelled a voice from afar. Shocked, Yubel quickly disappeared, leaving Jaden alone. Jaden turned around to see where the sound came from. As he turned he saw Alexis in a red dress, smiling and excited on seeing Jaden waiting for her.

"Alexis." said Jaden softly as both Jaden and Alexis walked towards each other, "You look really beautiful.". Alexis began to blush.

"Thanks, Jaden." said Alexis as the began to walk into the garden. Alexis the same spot from which Jaden gave her the rose. She began to think of all the things she could of said after that, but began to look down, remembering her embarrassing breakdown.

"Look, Jaden." said Alexis, sounding embarrassed, "About what happened earlier. I-"

"Don't worry about it, Lex." said Jaden as they continued to walk. Jaden looked down, depressed. "I understand what you meant. I left everyone without saying good-bye and I never even once turned back. I never wanted to hurt anyone Alexis, but I had to do it."

"But why?" Alexis asked. "what drove you to think that you had to walk away from all of us? What drove you to think that it was all okay?"

Jaden's thoughts were thinking of a way to explain it to her. How he believes that he can use his powers to help others around him. How Yubel helped him along with Banner to use this ability, but all the explanations came to his mind as the same result – ridiculous.

After a while of walking, Jaden and Alexis sat on a bench at the far end of the garden. They sat in silence for a few minutes and avoided eye-contact as well.

"Okay, I can't explain it right now." said Jaden, sounding rather dumb, "But everything I'm saying is the truth. There are people out there that need me to help them. I had to go."

"What about me!?" yelled Alexis, as she began to tear up, "What about all those people in the academy that supported you!? Didn't you think that we needed you too?"

Jaden was silenced once again, Alexis was right. He never thought about his friends that night, he didn't even bother thinking how would they have felt from him leaving. He began to wonder how Syrus must have really felt about him coming back. On the outside, Syrus might be glad and relieved to see Jaden again, but on the inside, he must be feeling angry at Jaden for showing his face.

"I-" said Jaden, beginning to feel guilt, "I-I don't know what to say."

"you can say you're sorry." said Alexis, still crying, "You can say that you never meant to and beg for everyone's forgiveness. But that will never make anything better."

Jaden was at a loss of words, everything Alexis was saying was true. His heart began to race and he couldn't breathe. _"What was I thinking?"_ thought Jaden as he saw Alexis, tears were still running down her face, thinking about Alexis, his heart began to slow down. Jaden began to wonder if he should stop traveling and stay in Domino city.

"Alexis," said Jaden softly, Alexis wiped the tears from her face and looked at Jaden. When they're eyes met, they felt as if nothing in this world existed anymore, all that was left was them and this moment.

"I'll stay back." said Jaden, "I'll stay back here with you. I promise I'll never leave you again."

Tears were still falling from Alexis' face. She stood there silently, listening to what Jaden's trying to say. She didn't want to believe anything, she just wanted to walk away, but something inside of her was telling her to keep on listening.

"Are you sure you really want to do this, Jaden?" asked Alexis, "I mean, is that what you really want?"

Jaden didn't answer, he reached out for the deck box in his belt and took out a card. The card had a picture of a giant 'H' surrounded in flames. Alexis was confused.

"H – Heated Heart." said Jaden. "This card is my answer. It's not what I want, but what my heart wants. As long as I have this passion, I wont leave."

Alexis smiled. She heard exactly what she wanted Jaden to say and more. Jaden kept the card back in his pocket and stared into Alexis' eyes.

"_As long as I have this passion, I won't leave."_ were the only words roaming around Alexis' mind. She suddenly had no idea on what was happening around her. All she could do was keep smiling from hearing those words over and over in her head.

"Listen, Alexis." said Jaden, "It's getting late and I really have to get some rest. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's okay." replied Alexis as Jaden got up. He looked at Alexis, who was still still smiling.

"See you in the morning?" asked Jaden, smiling and sounding excited.

"Definitely." replied Alexis and Jaden walked away.

Alexis continued to sit on the bench, giving out a big sigh of happiness. She looked up at the stars, watching them twinkle brightly, feeling excited and calm. She couldn't stop smiling.

"_He's gonna stay."_ thought Alexis as she closed her eyes, _"He's gonna stay...for me."_

* * *

That's itfor this chapter. I hope everyone liked it :)

please do leave a review about what you thought and I'm open to Ideas so if anyone has any Ideas do let me know and I'll get back to you

Chapter 7 Coming Soon!


	7. Edward Kingsley

Hey everyone,

I tried to post up the next chapter as fast as I could, I hope this was fast enough for everyone :) unfortunately I lost most some of my reviewers :( I have no else to blame for that but myself.

* * *

Here is chapter 7 enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 7: Edward Kingsley

It was a pleasant morning as every duelist began gathering around Industrial Illusions. Jaden and Syrus were standing in the front of the row of the crowd and seemed excited for the results. Their long waiting had finally came to an end as Maximilian Pegasus had appeared in front of them. The audience began to applaud.

"Good morning, everyone." said Pegasus through the microphone. "I would like to personally thank everyone who participated in this tournament." The audience began to applaud again. After a while, Pegasus motioned his hand as if telling them to stop. "Now I know you're all wondering how will we select our finalists. In fact, that's what I'm going to tell you."

The crowd began whispering to each other in surprise. Pegasus heard one yell "how is he gonna do it?" aloud. It was a good question since no one was told how they would go to the finals and how many people were just dueling each other without any costs like star chips or locator cards.

"If you look at the direction I'm pointing." said Pegasus, pointing to the corner of his building. The crowd could see a small, hardly noticeable security camera, slowly moving from left to right. The crowd was intrigued.

"Before the tournament began, I took the liberty of installing these cameras around the city so it would be easier to check the win/loss records of the participants easily." Pegasus paused for a moment as the crowd whispered amongst each other again. "This brings me to the finalists of the tournament."

Jaden stood there excited. He kept on watching as one guard gave Pegasus a remote. Pegasus pressed a button and suddenly the list of the participants appeared. The first column showed the pictures of all the participants, the second column showed their names and the final column showed that participant's win/loss record of the tournament.

Jaden examined the scoreboard carefully in order to find his name along with Syrus. There were a total of 200 people on the list, but Syrus was able to find his name on the list at number 57 with a total win/loss record of 27/3.

"Way to go, Sy!" said Jaden with optimism. Syrus didn't look happy about the results.

"It doesn't make sense." said Syrus. "I beat 100 other people in the forest."

"Our cameras don't record duels in the forest." said one of the guards, "That forest is out of bounds during the tournament."

"Aw, man!" yelled Syrus, sounding disappointed. Jaden tried to comfort Syrus, but eventually Syrus got over.

Jaden continued to look for his name. After a while of searching, Jaden found his name at number 2 of the list with a win/loss record of 172/0. Jaden was excited about the results, but was even more surprised to see the number 1 participant on the list was Edward Kingsley with a win/loss record of 198/0.

"Wow!" yelled Jaden, "Eddie's Number 1 on the list!." Jaden looked around for a while and found Edward Kingsley. Edward was standing in front of the crowd with his hands crossed looking at the results. Edward's face didn't flinch or change in any way. Jaden noticed that he had the same angry look on his face that he had when Edward that that duelist. Jaden was suddenly confused.

"Hey, Eddy!" Edward heard from afar. He looked to the right and saw that Jaden was running towards him. Edward's mood and position didn't change. He simply stood there with his arms crossed and watched Jaden run and stop next to him.

"Congratulations on making number 1, bro!" exclaimed Jaden with enthusiasm. Edward didn't care what Jaden said, he looked at him in disgust, turned around and walked away.

"Hey! What's wrong?" asked Jaden as he grabbed Edward's shoulder. Instantly Jaden froze right there. He felt something weird about Edward from that touch. Jaden felt as if everything around him had been shrouded in darkness. He felt a chill around him and the spirits of Yubel and Banner appeared.

Edward finally shrugged his shoulder, moving Jaden's hand away. Suddenly everything was back to normal and the spirits disappeared._ "What was that?"_ thought Jaden as Edward turned around. Edward's eyes could show that he was angry.

"What's the big deal Ed?" asked Jaden "I mean, I was just trying to-"

"You're next, Jaden." Edward interrupted as he pointed at his win/loss record. "All my work was for this very moment, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden could sense something different in Edward. He didn't seem like the Edward Kingsley he met before the tournament began. This time he was a completely different. Edward didn't say another word. He just turned around and walked away.

"Oh, and Jaden?" said Edward as he turned around to see Jaden, "Enjoy whatever time you have left with your spirits..if you can."

Jaden was shocked. _"How did he know I have monster spirits?"_ Jaden thought. Before Jaden could ask anything, Edward walked away.

"_What's going on here?"_ Jaden thought to himself. Edward had been acting really weird since the tournament began, but even Jaden didn't expect them to go this far.

"Hey Jaden." Jaden heard from behind him. He turned around to find Alexis, smiling with a positive glow. Jaden could see from behind Alexis that Syrus was walking towards Jaden as well.

"You ready for the finals?" asked Alexis sounding happy. Jaden couldn't think about the tournament right now. Something was not right and Jaden's mind was too busy trying to figure out what it was. Eventually, Syrus caught up with both Jaden and Alexis, giving Jaden much less time to think.

"Yeah." said Jaden, sounding confident. "I'm more than ready."

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Jaden, Syrus and Alexis heard from a guard of the microphone. "The semi-final match of numbers 3 and 4 is about to begin. Please make your way to the dueling dome." continued the guard as he pointed towards the dorm. Everyone began making their way to the dorm, except Jaden.

"You okay, Jaden?" asked Alexis as she turned to see Jaden standing still, "You seem worried?"

"I'm fine Alexis." replied Jaden. "You go on. I'll catch up.".

Alexis didn't argue with Jaden, she simply smiled and walked towards the dome. Jaden had a small smile on his face, but as Alexis turned away, his smile disappeared and the spirits of Yubel and Banner appeared next to him.

"Something's not right." Jaden told them. "Edward knows that I have spirits and can also see spirits. Also, when I touched his shoulder, I felt cold and alone."

"That's exactly what Yubel felt when she thought Pegasus was suspicious." Banner said. Jaden and Banner both started looking at Yubel, who seemed very curious about the circumstances.

"Indeed, it was." said Yubel. "I can't feel it in Pegasus anymore, but-"

"But what Yubel?" asked Jaden.

"When you touched Edward, I was able to look into him." said Yubel, "He felt cold and his heartbeat was very unusual."

"What about his heartbeat?" Asked Jaden.

"He doesn't have one."

* * *

And this concludes today's chapter. I hope everyone liked it :D. For those who r confused, feel free to tell me via PM so I can add those explanations in the next chapter (or try to fit them in anyway)

Chapter 8 coming soon!

Please leave a review and I'm open to all advise :)


	8. Edward's Truth

Hey Everyone, I'm back

sorry I took so long to upload the next chapter. All this college work is bugging me and I have finals soon. But I promise to post the next chapters up quicker. You have my word :)

Here's Chapter 8. Enjoy!

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 8: Edward's Truth

"What do you mean he doesn't have a heartbeat?" asked Jaden, sounding shocked. Jaden couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way anyone could not have a heartbeat and still be living and breathing. Yubel, who was shocked about the situation as well, began with think of some possibilities.

"I mean just that, Jaden." said Yubel. "Throughout the centuries I have never seen anything like this before. I can't actually tell if he has a heart or not, but even then, It doesn't make any sense at all."

"Actually.." said Banner, thinking about the situation. "There was actually an ancient ritual in which people used to give up their spirits to serve their masters. This allows them to have control of anything around them and within them."

"That doesn't make any sense!" exclaimed Jaden, "suppose if all this was true, why would anyone want stop their own heart from beating? Also, it doesn't explain why I felt like in darkness when I grabbed his shoulder."

Banner and Yubel agreed with Jaden. To them, none of this made any sense no matter how they looked at it. After a while of thinking, nothing new came to mind.

Jaden could suddenly hear screaming coming from the dueling dome, which didn't sound like a real problem to him. After the scream, there was absolute silence. Jaden began to look around and realized that there was no one around anymore.

"Hey, guys." said Jaden, "Where is everyone?"

Banner and Yubel began to look around in surprise. The crowd of duelists were nowhere in sight and no sounds of cheering could be heard from the Dueling Dome. It was like the whole park was turned into a deserted wasteland.

"That's odd." said Banner, still thinking. "This is very unusual."

"Maybe we should check the Dueling Dome." said Jaden as he began to run. Yubel and Benner followed Jaden and eventually merged with his spirit.

Jaden reached the Dueling Dome, but to his expectation, there was no one in the dome. Jaden kept on looking around from the center of the dome but found no one. Jaden began to feel curious.

"_What's going on here?" _thought Jaden as he looked around a little more. "Where is everybody!?" yelled Jaden, but there was no answer. Jaden began to feel more and more worried. _"Alexis was here." _he thought to himself as Yubel and Banner appeared once again.

"Jaden she's going to be fine." said Banner, "We have to find out who's doing this."

"Maybe I can help." said a voice from a distance, Jaden look at the Dome's entrance and found Edward Kingsley walking towards the center. He didn't seem upset or worried about the situation, but something else didn't make sense to Jaden.

"What are you doing here, Edward!?" said Jaden, sounding furious. Edward had a shocked and confused expression on his face.

"What are you talking about, Jaden?" asked Edward.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jaden shot back. "One minute you're greeting me politely, the next minute you're out to get me. You can see my spirits and putting aside the facts that you have a dark aura and no heartbeat, everyone in the Dueling Dome and the park disappeared except you and me. How do you explain that!?"

Edward didn't answer. He kept looking down, not utter a word. After a while of silence Edward began to laugh slightly. Jaden was confused as Edward's laughing became louder and louder.

"What's so funny?" asked Jaden.

"You're a fool! Jaden Yuki!" said Edward, his voice became darker and darker. When Edward looked up, his eyes were white, slowly turning red. Jaden, shocked, stood his ground and Edward began to change into a dark figure. The figure had red marks glowing around his body as he emerged.

"Allow me to introduce myself." said the figure calmly as he took a bow. "My name is Xile."

"I don't care who you are!" yelled Jaden. "What did you do to everyone!?"

"They are quite safe, Jaden." said Xile as an orb was formed from thin air showing the audience. They seemed calm, but no movement was shown by them. Upon closer observation Jaden noticed Alexis, not moving at all. Jaden was furious.

"What's happened to her!?" yelled Jaden.

"Believe me.." said Xile calmly, "You don't want to know. I can still free them." said Xile as a duel disk formed on his hand "If you can beat me in a duel."

"Jaden this isn't a good idea." said banner, worried.

"Oh, It's a very good idea, Professor Lyman Banner." said Xile. Banner, Yubel and Jaden were surprised at Xile's response.

"How can you see Banner? More Importantly, what did you to Edward?" asked Jaden

"I'm afraid none of this matters to you at this time." said Xile, as his red marks began to glow more, "But let's just say that the Signer marks, combined with the powers of my master, can let me do anything."

"Signer marks?" asked Jaden impatiently. "Master? Who are they? Tell me!"

"Enough of this!" yelled Xile as a dark vortex formed around the dueling ground. Banner and Yubel suddenly felt weak and disappeared into the darkness.

"Banner! Yubel!" yelled Jaden, shocked. "What did you do?"

"Enough questions, Jaden Yuki." shot back Xile as his duel disk was prepared. "All will be explained in this duel. If you win you're friends will be freed."

"And If I lose?" asked Jaden. Xile gave a smile and a small, dark chuckle.

"Believe me when I say you won't like the result of that." said Xile

"I haven't believed you so far, Xile." said Jaden as he took out his deck and placed it in his duel disk. "But that doesn't mean I won't take the risk."

Xile smiled as both him and Jaden's duel disks were prepared.

(Jaden: 4000)

(Xile: 4000)

"Get your game on!" yelled Jaden as the duel began.

And this concludes this chapter. I know it's a very short chapter but I also had a huge writer's block so you can't blame me :P

To know more about Xile please read my previous Story: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Signer's Calling.

Please leave a review and your opinions and I'll get back to you :D


	9. The Duel of Risks

Hey everybody, Surprise! :D

I promised I'll try my best to update this story as quickly as possible and I always keep my promises :) I also do hope everyone is enjoying my story so far because I have many others planned.

Here's Chapter 9! I hope you like it :D

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 9: The Duel of Risks

"Prepare to meet your demise, Jaden." said Xile.

"What are you talking about." said Jaden as he drew his card. "The hero always wins. And speaking of heroes, I summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode.". Suddenly the ground shattered and Elemental Hero Clayman emerged to the field, standing guard.

(LV: 4 ATK: 800 DEF: 2000)

"I set two cards facedown and end my turn." continued Jaden.

"Very well, Jaden." said Xile as he drew his card. "I shall start by summoning the Shadow's Lancer in attack mode.". A black cloud formed on the field and a dark warrior, wielding a lance, stepped out. The cloud then disappeared.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300)

"Next," continued Xile, "I equip my Lancer with the Dark Gauntlet. This powerful spell card increases the attack strength of my monster by 800 points."

The Lancer extended his hand and a dark aura surrounded it, forming a black metallic gauntlet. The Lancer was covered in a dark aura, as if getting energy.

(ATK: 1800 → 2600)

"This can't be good." said Jaden, amazed and terrified at the strength of the monster.

"It gets much worse, Jaden." said Xile with a smile. "whenever my lancer attacks a monster in defense mode, you still take damage equal to the difference."

"WHAT!?" yelled Jaden. Xile stood in silence as Shadow's Lancer went for a charge and his lance cut through Clayman, causing him to shatter. Jaden felt immense pain and fell on one knee to the ground.

(Jaden: 4000 → 3400)

"What...just..happened?" asked Jaden.

"Did I forget to mention?" said Xile with a smile, "If you take damage in this game, you will really take damage. If you lose." Xile paused and gave a small chuckle "It won't be pretty."

"That may be." said jaden as he got back on his feet, "But I don't give up so easily. I reveal the Hero Signal Trap Card." A card flipped up and a light beamed out of it, forming a circle with a giant 'H' in the sky.

"This card is very helpful." continued Jaden, "Whenever one of my Elemental Heroes are destroyed in battle, I can activate this card to being another one to the field from my deck to take revenge. I summon the Elemental Hero Bustinatrix." Instantly a flame vortex appeared on the field and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix appeared.

(LV: 3 ATK: 1200 DEF: 800)

"Very clever, Jaden." said Xile. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn here. It's your turn, Jaden...make it count."

"Don't think I won't." said Jaden as he drew his card. "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw 2 new cards." Jaden drew his cards and was shocked, "Next, I play polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." continued Jaden as Avian appeared on the field and entered a vortex with Burstinatrix from which Elemetnal Hero Flame Wingman appeared.

(LV: 6 ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600)

"That's not all." Jaden continued, "I also play the Field Spell Skyscraper." As jaden placed the card on the duel disk, buildings began to appear on the field. Xile looked up at the tallest building and found Flame Wingman standing at the tip.

"I set two cards facedown and my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman will attack your Shadow's Lancer with Sky Dive Scorcher." Continued jaden, "Thanks to my Skyscraper, my Wingman gains a 1000 attack points if he attacks a monster stronger than mine."

(ATK: 2100 → 3100)

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman jumped in the air and began to fall towards Shadow's Lancer, turning into flames in the process. When Flame Wingman came in contact with the lancer, the lancer was destroyed. Xile was neutral in feeling, still smiling.

(Xile: 4000 → 3500)

"Now my Flame Wingman's special ability activates." continued Jaden. "Whenever my Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points."

Flame Wingman stood in front of Xile with his dragon hand pointing towards him. The mouth of the dragon hand opened and flames began to surround Xile.

(Xile: 3500 → 900)

"You fell right into my trap, Jaden." said Xile as a trap card reveled itself on Xile's side of the field. It had a picture of two people trapped to each other in dark chains, looking as if in pain.

"What is that?" asked Jaden.

"It's my Dark Bond Trap card." replied Xile, "During this turn, my opponent takes any effect damage I take as well."

Jaden was shocked as a dark static appeared from the card and struck Jaden. Jade was in unbelievable pain. _"He saw this coming."_ thought Jaden as he hit the ground.

(Jaden: 3400 → 800)

"How does it feel, Jaden?" said Xile, laughing. "Surely, you're enjoying it."

"Not as much as I will enjoy this." said Jaden as he got back on his feet. "I reveal my Emergency Provisions spell card. This card allows me to destroy my two facedown cards and gain 1000 life points for each card."

"That may help you, Jaden." said Xile, "But my Dark Bond is still in effect. So, if you gain life points, I gain life points as well." Xile began to laugh as both facedown cards disappeared from the field.

(Jaden: 800 → 2800)

(Xile: 900 → 2900)

"_This is gonna be tough."_ thought Jaden. _"All my hard work just went down the drain because of his one card. If he keeps this up...I'm a goner."_

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I hope it's interesting so far because there is so much more twists and turns in this duel you cannot imagine ;)

I apologize that this chapter is a little short though :( please forgive me.

Chapter 10 will be up soon! Happy Reading! :D


	10. Darkness Conquers

Hey Everyone! Dragonknight94 is back with a new update. :D

My exams are still going on so you guys will have to wait a while longer before I update. I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I will try to update faster!

Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Heart of The Duelist

Chapter 10: Darkness Conquers

"What's wrong, Jaden?" asked Xile as he saw Jaden's shocked expressions. "You should be enjoying this duel…It will be your last." Xile then burst to laughing maniacally. Jaden looked at Xile with anger and fear, as if he had lost all hope.

(Xile: 2900)

(Jaden: 2800)

"_This is not good."_ thought Jaden. _"After all my hard work of decreasing his life points, he managed to bring his life __points back up without even breaking a sweat. I gotta think of something and fast."_

"You have no cards left in your hand, Jaden." said Xile, "The best you can do now is end your turn and fall."

"_He's right."_ thought Jaden, looking down in defeat. "I end my turn."

"I'm glad you did." said Xile as he drew his card. When Xile caught a glimpse of his card, his eyes widened. "Your demise has just arrived Jaden. I summon the Shadow Apprentice in attack mode." A dark cloud, once again, formed on the field and a young boy in a dark cloth appeared on the field.

(LV: 3 ATK: 900 DEF: 0)

"_Why would he summon a monster with low attack points?"_ thought Jaden.

"Confused, Jaden?" asked Xile with a small chuckle as he picked a card out of his hand, "Maybe this card will clear things. I activate the Spell card, Spirits Evolve." A dark spiral appeared on the field and surrounded the apprentice. The cloaked boy began to smile, knowing what's about to happen.

"This card could only be activated if I had Shadow Apprentice on the field." continued Xile, "Now, by send him to the graveyard and by discarding one card from my hand, I can summon a great creature." The spiral surrounding the apprentice suddenly began to close in, causing the apprentice to form dark pieces of dust. The dust gathered in one spot and formed a black hole, sucking a card from Xile's hand to the graveyard.

"Behold! The SHADOW KING!" yelled Xile as a dark figure began to appear form the black hole. The figure was shrouded in darkness with blood-red eyes. It's body seemed coved in a dark armor, it's arms were covered in metallic spikes and carried a sword. The sword had a red eyed skull hilt and a blade like a deadly scythe.

(LV: 8 ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000)

Jaden looked at the monster in worry. _"He just summo__ned that monster without breaking a sweat."_ thought Jaden. _"This can't be good."_

"Now I activate the ability of my Shadow Apprentice in my graveyard." said Xile, "By banishing him, I can bring back my Shadow Lancer back to my field in attack mode." Immediately, a beam of shadows appeared from the graveyard and Shadow Lancer made his appearance.

(LV: 4 ATK: 1800 DEF: 300)

Jaden saw his ensemble of monsters and was suddenly speechless. _"This was his entire plan from the beginning wasn't it?"_ he wondered.

"Unfortunately," continued Xile, "Because I used Shadow's Apprentice to summon a monster, I can't attack this turn, so I might as well end my turn. This may be the last move you'll ever make, Jaden. Make…it…count!"

"You better believe I will Xile!" yelled Jaden as he drew his card. _"Sweet!"_ he thought. "I activate the spell card, Card of Sanctity. This special spell card allows us both to draw until we both have six cards in our hand." both Xile and Jaden then began to draw cards until they both had six.

"You're just delaying you're defeat, Jaden." said Xile.

"With a hand like this, I beg to differ." countered Jaden. "I activate the spell card, Fake Hero. This handy spell card allows me to summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge from my hand without sacrifices." Suddenly, from a blinding light, emerged Elemental Hero Bladedge.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300)

"But he won't be staying for long," continued Jaden, "Because now I sacrifice my elemental heroes Bladedge and Flame Wingman in order to summon my good friend, the Elemental Hero Neos in attack mode." As each hero became a small cluster of stars, Neos emerged.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"Next, I play the spell card, Monster Reborn, in order to bring back the Elemental Hero Bladedge." Continued Jaden as Bladedge reappeared on the field.

(LV: 7 ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300)

"Impressive, Jaden." said Xile, "but both you're monsters alone are nowhere near as powerful as the mighty Shadow King."

"Guess again!" Jaden shot back, "I activate the spell card, Neos Force. This card increases the attack of my Elemental hero Neos by 800 points." A blue aura suddenly gathered around Neos, making him stronger.

(ATK: 2500 → 3300)

"And that's not all." continued Jaden, "Now whenever my Neos attacks a monster; you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points. Neos, destroy the Shadow King and end this duel!"

Xile stood his ground, calm as Neos jumped in the air and attacked the Shadow King. The burst of smoke gave Jaden a relaxation. "It's finally over." He thought as the smoke cleared. The sight of seeing Xile still standing along with Shadow King caused Jaden's smile to suddenly disappear.

"How is that possible!?" said Jaden as he fell to his knees, trying to block out Xile's laughter. It was all too much for Jaden to bear; he suddenly began to feel weaker.

"My power of Darkness is far beyond anything else, Jaden." said Xile, "By sending my Shadow Lancer to the graveyard, I can negate the destruction of my Shadow King, thanks to his special ability. Provided of course, I take damage equal to half of the tribute monster's attack points."

Immediately Jaden looked at the one facedown card Xile had, his eyes widened. "Xile had this planned from the start." thought Jaden in shock.

"I reveal my facedown trap card, Hell's Shield" continued Xile, "Now until the end of this turn, you take all forms of damage I would've taken this turn."

Suddenly, Jaden felt a shock run through his body, causing him to lay down flat on the field.

(Jaden: 2800 → 1900)

"My shield has another ability." continued Xile with an evil grin on his face, "If I have only one monster on my side of the field, all monsters that haven't attacked in your battle phase must attack. Since your Skyscraper field spell is still in play, your Bladedge gets a power boost."

(ATK: 2600 → 3600)

Jaden couldn't control it. All he could do was watch as Bladedge dashed towards Shadow King and slashed him, causing him to be destroyed. The shock Jaden felt afterwards was too much for him to bear. Jaden held back his screams of pain as the shock continued until he collapsed on the floor.

(Jaden: 1900 → 1300)

"Welcome to the world of nightmares, Jaden." said Xile as he began to laugh maniacally.

Poor Jaden, things don't look too good. :(

Please leave a review and do tell me what you think about Xile's cards, which are my own designs.

Chapter 11 will be up soon! Happy Reading! :)


End file.
